criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Karam
Lily Karam was a suspect in the murder investigation of journalist Jude Connelly in Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition). Prior to that, she appeared as a quasi-suspect in Kicking the Bucket (Case #39 of World Edition). Profile Lily is a 32-year-old rally driver and Jonah Karam's half-sister. She has short, faded blond hair. In her first appearance, she dons a denim vest over a white shirt. In her second appearance, she sustains a sunburn and dons a dirty white and black rally racing jacket with logos of the race's sponsors. It is discovered that Lily holds expertise in mechanics, and consumes caterpillars and hoodia. Role in Case(s) Kicking the Bucket Marina and the player were looking for information about her after seeing her on a picture with Jonah. After finding hers and Jonah's tickets for bungee jumping, she showed up and explained she was Jonah's sister. Marina was embarrassed, but also surprised since Jonah never mentioned having any siblings; Lily explained she was his half-sister; they shared the same father, but had a different mother. Marina was also surprised to hear that Jonah told Lily about her, and that he would always talk about Marina so much that she could not tell him much. Diamond in the Rough Lily became a suspect after the player and Carmen found her skin cells on the victim's canteen flask. She said she was on the Road Rage Rally, and ran into Jude who gave her his flask for good luck. Knowing Jude, Carmen was skeptical he would give his grandfather's flask away like that, but Lily said they were in a relationship teaching him how to survive in the African desert. When informed of Jude's murder, she just simply said they all have to go sometime. She was spoken to again when the team found a smartwatch revealing that the victim was tracking her. She felt the victim was getting too close for comfort, since he kept giving her presents like he wanted her to owe him something. Because of that Lily decided to break up with him, but the victim went mental and started stalking her. Carmen felt the victim was just concerned for her safety, but Lily did not believe it, she even considered using her mechanic skills to mess with his jeep so she could get him off her back. Lily was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Olivier Feraud for Jude's murder. However, she was spoken to again about reports from Clayton Rose saying she was snooping around the mines to steal a briefcase with an apple-sized diamond. She said she was on a mission from a sponsor of the 3R race, to grab a metal briefcase and take it to the finish line. She claimed was unaware that the briefcase contained a diamond because she did not ask any questions when she got the favor from the sponsor. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Lily's blood type changes from O+ to A+ in Diamond in the Rough. *Some of her race's sponsors are companies that have appeared or have been mentioned in other cases: **De Brills Diamonds, which has been mentioned in all of Africa's cases of the World Edition. **Rocket Cow, which made its debut in Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay). **SandOil, which made its debut in Death in the Desert (Case #8 of World Edition). **Fairbanks Hangar, which made its debut in One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47 of Grimsborough). Case Appearances *Kicking the Bucket (Case #39 of World Edition) *Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition) Gallery LKaramWorldEdition.png|Lily, as she appeared in Kicking the Bucket (Case #39 of World Edition). LKaramWorldEditionC155.png|Lily, as she appeared in Diamond in the Rough (Case #40 of World Edition). Jonah - Case 128-1.png|Jonah Karam, Lily's half-brother. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects